Yaoi Insanity Chapter3
by ChibiKuonjiUkyou
Summary: More yaoi!!! Sexy Zechsy takes on shy little Quatre...but Q-chan has something up his pink sleeve!


Some Yaoi Insanity  
  
Disclaimers: Uh, Gundam Wing does not belong to me, so please dun sue me! I have like, practically nothing!  
  
Warnings-  
Duo: Yaoi!!! Lots of yaoi!  
Quatre: Lemon...there's some lemon...  
Duo: Yeah...Quatre, you like lemons, doncha?  
Wufei: Oh, Maxwell no baka! There's some fluffy Shonen Ai too.  
Trowa:...  
Heero: hn.  
Duo: YAOI!!!!  
Wufei: *smacks Duo on the side of the head* You need to shut up Maxwell.  
Duo: Ouch! No fair!  
Ukyou: Um, can I get on with the story yet?  
Wufei: Yes! Please, before he starts at it again!  
About a half and hour after this....transpired between Trowa and Heero, Quatre and Zechs entered the kitchen, looking for dinner.  
"oh...my..." Quatre whispered, pointing at the white mess that Heero graciously forgot to clean up off the kitchen floor.  
"Now, I wonder who's been having a little 'fun' on the floor?" Zechs pondered.  
"I dunno, but....I really wish I'd been having fun on the floor..." Quatre said to himself, not realizing he had said that out loud.  
"Really, my petit koibito?" Zechs purred.  
"Oh my god...I said that out loud?" Quatre was in total shock. But he quickly recovered, because Zechs grabbed the small blond and captured his mouth in a possessive kiss.  
"What was that for?" Quatre asked Zechs, in total shock.  
"Don't you understand? I want you, my little koibito," Zechs said, matter-of-factly.  
"Really? Well, come up to my room and I'll bestow upon you my 'gifts,' my koi," quatre said in a totally different voice.  
The two bishounen went up into Quatre's bedroom, where he told Zechs to sit down on the large bed. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of silk-lined, wrist-to-elbow handcuffs, which he hid behind his back. He then leaned over the sitting Lightening Count and kissed him gently. He handcuffed him when Zechs was least suspecting it.  
"What are these my little blond?" Zechs said, surprised and amused.  
"My little handcuffs. I have a thing for...bondage," Quatre said coyly.  
"Oh really? Well, torture away my sweet," Zechs replied equally as coyly.  
Quatre leaned over the platinum-haired pilot and softly kissed him. Try as Zechs might, he couldn't put his arms around the one he wanted so badly to hold. So he just went along with the kiss, his tongue massaging the other boy's.  
"Now, I'm going to tease you mercilessly," Quatre whispered playfully.  
He slowly took his shirt off, unbuttoning each button very very very slowly. Zechs licked his lips and squirmed. When the shirt had come off, Quatre then smiled and started unzipping his khaki pants. When the pants had come off, he stood in black silk boxers and black socks. He licked his lips and began removing Zechs' clothes. When they were both nude, he whispered in Zechs' ear, "Beg me to get you off."  
Zechs was speachless. He had never thought that the beautiful seemingly-innocent youth had been so....sexually charged.  
"Please...Quatre-" Zechs pleaded.  
"Call me Master."  
"Master...Please get me off! I'm begging. I need release!"  
"Let me touch you a bit first" Quatre giggled and began to lay feather-light strokes on Zechs' very impressive erection. Zechs groaned in agony, and pressed up against Quatre's hands. But Quatre shook his head and kept up this exquisite torture. Zechs continued to beg, until Quatre could barely take more himself. Quatre quickly got rid of the handcuffs and then promptly pounced on Zechs. Zechs devoured Quatre's mouth, with a hunger that seemed insatiable. Quatre grabbed a small tube of lubricant and smoothed some onto Zechs' length. Zechs laid on top of Quatre and quickly slid into Quatre's tight entrance. Quatre cried out in pain, until Zechs hit that pleasure spot and Quatre cried out his lover's name. Zechs began to thrust, over and over again, and he hit that spot almost everytime, until Quatre spilled over the edge, bringing Zechs along with him. They came together, crying out each other's names. As they lay in the wet spot on Quatre's bed, they thought of the others and wondered whether they had had as much fun as they just had. 


End file.
